theholdersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holder of Trajectory
In any country, go to any area where archery is practiced. Rent a bow, and ask for the one on the bottom row, third last one to the right. With it you will receive fourteen arrows. All of them, except for one, should be fletched with yellow and white feathers. The odd one out will be fletched with black. Proceed to fire your arrows, but do not ever use the black one. You may continue shooting well past closing time; you will not be interrupted by anyone. As night falls, nock an arrow on your string; fire it just as the last sliver of sun sinks below the horizon. No matter your skill, no matter you eyesight, the arrow will be a perfect bullseye. At that instant, a wave of black and violet fog will erupt from the target, and will form a ring with a diameter that encompasses seven targets, including yours. When it fades, you'll see that where it once sat in a wide plain, or at the edge of a forest, the range is now located at the top of a dirt-capped plateau. It's advised that you move from the middle of the range, as an arrow will be headed directly towards you. The owner of the arrow is a young woman, someone who looks to be a year younger than yourself. Her flaming red hair whips straight back as if a wind blows straight into her face. In her hands she holds a bow carved from blue wood. Over her right eye she wears a white eye patch, marked with a symbol similar to the one on your eye. She'll beckon you over, and challenge you to a contest of marksmanship. How you do on your first two shots is not important. When you nock the third arrow, a large beast-like demon will vault over the edge of the plateau. Releasing the shot will fire it straight through its head. It will be a drop in the ocean, though, as the one beast will be followed by thousands of others just like it. Before the first wave hits the ground, grab the archer around the waist, and kiss her as if it was the last thing you could do before you die; it's highly likely that it will be. Time will stop. The beast demons will hang in mid air. As soon as you break contact with her, ask her, "Who is among my allies?" Her answer will come in the form of a story that details every shadow-cloaked assassination in human history. At the end she will take off her eye patch, and hand it to you; you'll see that, lodged in her right eye is a twisted iron arrow head, blood pouring from the wound as if it was fresh. You should knock your black arrow, as she is knocking an identical, white one. Stand back to back, aiming towards the frozen mass of demons, and at the same time, fire. The resulting white-wash explosion will knock you out, and you'll wake up in the bed of the place you call home. Over your right eye will be the eye patch. That eye patch is Object 179 of 538. Wearing it will reveal to you who your allies truly are.